Should I Stay?
by Painty Shark
Summary: Only Batman and the Justice League know of her family. Set after the events of insecurity. After the talk from Wally, Roy and her father, Artemis is doubting herself. She leaves the team with a note of good bye. Invasion never happened. 5 years later the team and Justice league needs help from everyone they know. What will happen? What has happened? Rated T because I paranoid
1. What should I do?

**First Fic so please be nice. Constructive criticism accepted. Will update when I know at least 1 person is reading this. I have 7 weeks left of school before the summer (insert happy dance) so updates won't be regular! Might change title later.**

**Enjoy! Painty Shark =)**

* * *

**Should I Stay?**

**Artemis P.O.V**

As soon as my father slipped out of the window I flopped onto my bed and sighed, a big long sigh. I can't help but ask myself '_What should I do?'_ Do I stay with the team and risk them finding out about my heritage? Or do I leave and do my own thing? If I left I would be leaving my mum. She's already lost one daughter she can't lose another, can she? It wouldn't be fair on her if I left her, but then if I did she wouldn't be at the mercy of my father. Okay, Arty. If you were to leave where would you go? Another state? Another continent? Another country? Money? Home? Job? _Life?_ Urggh! ….. I'll sleep on it….

**The Next Day**

*Yawn* Didn't get much sleep last night. Surprise, surprise. Hope it's not obvious. *sniff sniff* Mmmm. Bacon. Into the kitchen I go.

'Hey mum! Did you sleep well?'

'Better than you by the looks of it,' Dang. It was obvious.

'now come on dear have your breakfast and get ready, you've got a team bonding session today'

Great. Just great. None of them are going to trust me now that I've gone and messed up a mission, big time.

'Thanks mum! I almost forgot, can't wait for it!…and bacon sarnies for breakfast you are amazing.'

'I know.' Her expression. She knew I was lying, but thankfully didn't say anything.

'And modest to' That got her to smile.

'Come now eat your breakfast before it gets cold!'

I ate my breakfast, drank my coffee, chatted to my mum some more and then went and had a soothing shower. God! I LOVE the smell of cinnamon; who ever invented shower gel and then made a cinnamon scented one is a genius! Okay what to wear? I know! I pulled out my creamy yellow, flowy tank with a black outline on it of the back of Alice on, my long sleeved black cardie, black scarf, light blue denim jeans which had a ton of rips in and lastly a pair of black converse. I then put my hair in its signature low ponytail and as usual no make-up, I hate the stuff it feels so heavy, I've never worn make-up in my life!

'Bye mum!' I called as I walked to the door

'Bye sweetie! Have a good day!'

'Will do! Don't strain yourself!' I replied as I shoved on my leather jacket and then proceeded to stuff my phone and keys into the pockets. 'Bye!' I called one final time as I walked out of the door and locked it.

On my way to the Zeta tube I started to feel a little sick thinking about the team, and what they're going to think of me. I then reached the zeta tube (out of order phone booth) got inside and thought '_Let the hate begin.'_

**The cave**

_Artemis B07_ I hate that thing. I flinch every time it says my name. It goes against my whole nature of being stealthy.

I look up and around, the whole team is staring at me.

* * *

**Wally P.O.V 30 Mins before Artemis arrives**

I arrive at the cave and everyone is there except Artemis. Good. I hope she doesn't turn up for the session. I mean I finally say something civilised to her (as per Barry's request), I tell her she's a great archer and she doesn't need to prove herself. And what happens? She tries to prove herself! ARGGHHH!

_Wally are you okay?_

_Hey M'gann, yeah I'm fine it's just that I think that maybe we should…. you know… talk to Artemis..._

_Wait! I'm just going to link everyone up_

…_.._

_Everyone linked?_

_Yep_

_Yes_

_Ugh_

_Okay-M_

_What did you wish to talk to us about-K_

_Well Wally was just saying that we should talk to Artemis-M_

_About what exactly?- R_

_Well last night with her messing the mission up big time-W_

_I don't want to trust her anymore-C _

_I'm sure she had her reasons-K_

_Yeah! Stay Whelmed… we've all messed up at one point-R_

_Definitely-M_

_No, not me I'm 100% perfect-W_

_Of course Wally. Anyway, I don't think that we should sell off Artemis just yet but I do think that we need to have a chat with her-M_

_Agreed-K_

_Good Idea -R_

_Fiiiine-W_

_Gugh -C_

_Artemis B-O7. _We all look over as she materialises. We watch as she looks up and flinches as the Zeta tube announces her arrival. She always does that, why? She looks over at us to realise that we're staring at her.

'Hi' she sounds kinda worried. Nice.

'Well it's nice of you to show up, eh' I reply

She looks over at me her gaze hardens slightly 'Yeah it is' If anyone should be angry with anyone it should be me being angry at her!

'Morning Artemis!' I could detect some false cheeriness in M'gann's voice, and seemed that Artemis could as well.

'Hey M'gann,…. soooo why are we all being so awkward?' She seems a bit off today. Great maybe her guards down, hopefully we'll get real answers!

'Well, we were all discussing the events of last night,' Artemis stiffens at the mention of last night and seems more alert then seconds before.

'And we thought that we should talk to you. You know just get some answers to the mix up of last night.' Rob is smiling at her, probably trying to get her relax. It didn't work. Cool. She's panicking, cue smirk!

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V**

Oh no. No. No. NO! Oh My Fucking God! What am I supposed to say? What are they going to ask? Wally's smirking…. Oh God! He can tell I'm panicking!

'Okay so to start off why did you try to go it alone?' Conner, always so forward. When is he going to learn to be subtle?

Right Arty. Just be your normal charming self. Give answers that answer the question but are very unhelpful. GO!

'Well I have this amazing ability called independence. So I took this ability of mine and applied it to the mission.' and to top it off sound condescending.

'Okaaay. So what made you decide to use this "ability" of yours?' Nice one Rob but unfortunately not good enough.

'My brain. If you don't know what a brain is Google it' Smirk time! Uh huh! Go Arty! Go Arty! Yeah!

'Oh my actual god! Can't you just answer the question like a normal person!' Yes! Blown the carrot top's temper!

'Define normal' was my brilliant reply.

'ME!' Hah! Rob and Kaldur are shaking their heads, probably anticipating my reply.

I looked Wally up and down in such a way that everyone could tell I was.

'Errr. Yeah. No. If you are normal then I don't really think that I want normal.' Sniggering in my head I turn to leave, smirk still present on my face, when I feel a kick to my back. Okay Arty maybe you went too far. I turned to look at a very angry Wally.

* * *

**Wally P.O.V **

She turned to walk away, smirk evident on her face, and my anger towards her just took over my mind. I aim a hard kick at her back which sent her stumbling forward a little. She turned round slowly annoyance dominating her features. I immediately regretted my decision to attack her once I felt a fist connect with my face with force. It was at this point that the rest of the team decided to vacate the area, not wanting to be involved in the fight.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

They fought for about five minutes. Kicks met their targets, faces were bruised, punches blocked, arm twisted, heads slammed against walls and floors. That was until the Zeta tube announced the arrival of three leaguers that went unnoticed by the brawling pair.

_Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13, Batman 02._

The three leaguers waited a moment for the two sidekicks to notice their arrival, until they realised that they were too absorbed in their fight to recognise that they had arrived. GA raced over to Artemis to pull her off of Wally whose head was being violently thrown on to the ground. She thrashed about for a moment, then a slow look of realisation crossed her face and she stopped. BC then ran over to Wally to stop him from attacking Artemis whilst she was restrained. As all of this happened the team slowly came into the room to see that the league had got their message and Batman just looked at the tired, dishevelled, pair.

Wally's hair was the tiniest bit messy and any injuries he had were slowly beginning to heal because of his increased healing ability. His clothes were ripped in places and had a spot of blood here and there that would stain. Now Artemis was a whole different story. Artemis's hair had long since fallen out of its ponytail, it became knotted and matted with blood in some places and not all of it was hers. Her face had some scrapes and cut but there was one deep gash across her cheek that should be seen to. Her cardigan had fallen off, her jeans had more rips in than it had to begin with and her top had massive blood stains.

* * *

**Wally P.O.V**

I stopped struggling against BC and started to relax enough for her to loosen her hold on me. I looked over at Artemis who was looking at the floor, eyes drooping from fatigue. She had a massive gash on her cheek and I immediately felt bad but then remembered that she had hurt me to.

I then looked around and saw the team looking at us with sad and disappointed expressions. Then I noticed Batman lurking behind them, steely expression tainted with disappointment as clear as day.

'Well. What have you got to say for yourselves? Hmm? We don't attack our own, it makes for a rocky team that doesn't function well under pressure.' Batman inquired

Silence followed for around 10 seconds until Artemis started to speak and everyone's heads snapped towards her.

'Firstly I would like to apologise to the team for my actions yesterday, secondly for not being able to confide in you about my reasons for why I did what I did and thirdly, Wally, I'm sorry for attacking you' She said this with a quiet, breathless, voice and then look at me, eyes wide with guilt. I replied by fixing her with a cold, hard, glare. She looked back to Batman.

'Thank you Artemis' Kaldur,_ always_ the peace keeper.

'GA would you care to take Artemis to the med bay to sort out that gash. Artemis once you have been seen to I would like you to go to your quarters and stay there till I've come to see you. And get some rest' He said the last little bit softer but not too soft. GA then proceeded to assist Artemis in getting to the med bay.

Once they had left the room Batman turned to me gave me one disappointed said he was going to call 'The Flash' and sent me to my quarters to reflect upon my actions.

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V **

GA cleaned up my gash and put stiches in, it was quite deep. He lectured me on my actions which I only half listened to. I then went to my room, to have a shower and washed my hair. No one has seen my room at the cave. I swipe my ID card and quickly duck into my room. The floor is coved in this deep brown carpet which had a dark, olive green, fluffy rug on and the walls are a shade of magnolia. I painted an Alice In Wonderland theme on my walls; I did this on a day when they all went on a mission that I wasn't needed for. The ceiling was pained a really dark blue and on top of that I had painted a massive Cheshire Cat. All the furniture in my room was chosen around the theme of the walls and ceiling. My bed had dark mahogany frame with black and dark green sheets. I went and had my shower. Afterwards I put on a pair on black pyjama shorts and a dark, dark red tank, not forgetting my black and green bed socks. I felt all warm and fuzzy. Then I went over to my bed and jumped on to it got under the covers and almost instantly fell asleep and man did I need it.

* * *

**Wally P.O.V**

Uncle Barry came to the cave and had a massive go at me and then started to be a bit sympathetic , then complained about the state of my room . The walls were alternating yellow and red, my carpet is white, actually, correction it _was_ white it's not anymore it's covered in food stains _and_ food. Anyway the ceiling is white and is still white the walls are covered in Flash and Kid Flash memorabilia. My bed had the Flash theme. I grabbed some of my science text books and chucked them on my bed, I then sought out my laptop and a pad and pen amongst the clothes, dirty and clean, books, pizza boxes that littered my floor. When I found them I marched over to my bed and prepared to do revision till 4pm, when I was allowed out of my room.

**Time Skip To 4:03PM**

_Yes! _Finally I cant wait to get out of this stuffy room! I race to the door, fling it open and use my super speed to get to the lounge. Everyone is there except Artemis.

'Heeeeeey'

Everyone turned to greet me I jumped onto the sofa next to rob to see that he was writing notes.

'Sooo Rob whatcha doin'?'

'We're listing reasons as to why we want to get Batsy to take Artemis off the team'

'Cool so what ya got so far?'

'She's violent, Anti-social, Doesn't work well as a team, Secretive, hard to trust, stubborn. That's just the start.'

'Awesome. Sooooo can I help?'

'Sure!'

'Well I was thinking…'

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V 4:07PM**

I looked over at the time to see that it had gone 4PM so I could come out now. I finished the little bit of the painting I'd been doing. It was an Alice in wonderland inspired piece I'd been working on for a couple of weeks. It was an A1 size canvas and once it was finished I was planning on hanging it up with the others in my room here at MT. Justice. I shoved a pair of slipper boots on and popped a cardigan on then made my way to main area.

As I got there I could hear Rob and Wally talking:

'We're listing reasons as to why we want to get Batsy to take Artemis off the team' _What?!_

'Cool so what ya got so far?'

'She's violent, Anti-social, Doesn't work well as a team, Secretive, hard to trust, stubborn. That's just the start.' _Is that really what they think of me?_

'Awesome. Sooooo can I help?'

'Sure!'

'Well I was thinking…'

I headed back to my room not wanting to hear anymore. I got to my room and got back in bed slippers and all. And all that was running through my head was one thought.

_Vietnam. I'll go to Vietnam._

* * *

**2,656 Words, 7 pages. It's longer than I thought it would and it also took longer than I thought it would! Anyway feel free to review, favourite and follow also like I said at the top once I know someone is reading this I'll update! **


	2. The Note

**This update is sooner than I thought it would be because of all you lovely people reviewing, following and favouriting my story , so a massive over internet hug to all of you! Still thinking of a better title, ant ideas people?**

**I think I need to do a disclaimer, so this is for the whole story- **This is a disclaimer telling you thatI don't own anything apart from the plot and character developments.

**Enjoy! Painty Shark =)**

**Should I stay?**

**The Note**

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V 11:47 PM**

I waited until I could hear that everyone had gone to their rooms for the night. Once they had I pulled out a suitcase, a duffle bag and a backpack and filled them with what I would need that I could get from my room at the cave. I took clothes, practical shoes, purse, toiletries, my mobile, some art supplies all my bank cards and check books (I'd saved up a lot over the years) and all the other things I would need like a tool kit to function myself a new bow and some arrows as well as other things.

Next I walked over to my desk and pulled out a pad, pen and two envelopes. I then began to write two letters one addressed to the team and Justice league and the other for my mum. It broke my heart knowing that I would be leaving her, but I not only did this for myself I did it for her as well. If I wasn't there my 'dad' would have no reason to see her. I sealed up the letter to my mum and wrote her address on it. Then I put it inside the other envelope along with the letter for the team. I wrote on the front of the second envelope 'The Team'.

Afterwards grabbed my laptop and as soon as it had switched on I went into Google to search for the nearest airport. Once I had found the airport I booked my ticket/s for my journey to Vietnam and I would take it from there. I got changed in to skinnies, a long sleeved top, my combat boots and threw on my leather jacket, I left my hair down. Now I go to shut my laptop off and then placed it in my duffle bag then picked up my backpack, put it on, swung by duffle bag over my shoulder, picked up my suitcase and snatched up the letters. I walked towards my door and turned round once I had reached it. I looked over my room slowly and I was sure I was going to miss it. Another thing I regret about leaving is my Alice In Wonderland themed painting, I'd been working on it so long, I was disappointed to leave it unfinished. It sat in the middle of my desk. As I slowly and quietly slipped out of my room I turned the lights, flooding my room with darkness.

I sneaked down the corridor as fast and as silent as I could. Once I reached the kitchen I started looking for the perfect place to leave my letters, somewhere that someone would notice them. I decided on taping them to the milk knowing that M'gann would use it in some way shape or form, she always does. I then proceeded to leave my I.D. card there as well as I would no longer be needing it.

I head for the zeta tubes but then felt the urge to take one last good long look at the cave. I then turned to the zeta tube and programmed it to transport me without announcing my name as well as taking me out of the system after this last zeta. So I stepped through. Ready to start my new life.

* * *

**Wally P.O.V 7.03 AM**

_Wally!Wally! WALLY! Wake Up!_

_AHHHH _*I fell out of bed*_Mmmm, morning babe _*I got back in bed*

_Wally we need you to come to the kitchen right now!_

_Okay beautiful I'm, on my way, oh and next time can you not shout in my head please?!_

_...Sorry...Just be quick!_

I slowly (my kind of slow, so not very slow) got out of bed, splashed water on my face and tried to find the cleanest set of clothes I could, off of the mess on my floor. I did this in under 5 minutes and used my speed to get to the kitchen. When I arrived I was met with stone cold silence. I looked for the team and saw the crowded round the dining looking at a piece of paper, an open envelope, a closed one with writing on and a card that looked like a credit card…

'Hey guys why so silent'

I was met with same stone cold silence that I arrived to, when I expected to be met with a snarky reply from the harpy….. wait….. where is that blonde archer?

'Yo! People! Where's Blondie?'

All four pairs of eyes snapped up at the same time to meet mine. _Creepy much. _They then looked at each other and seemed to silently agree for Rob to thrust the piece of paper at me, that they were all looking at. I looked down at the piece of paper and realised that it was a letter. Addressed to 'The Team'

* * *

_Dear Team,_

_I'm sorry that I can't say goodbye in person, but I couldn't do it, so please accept this letter as a kind of 'official resignation'. Yes I'm quitting the team. I'm leaving but I'm not telling you where to just know that I'll be safe. _

_M'gann,_

_Thank you for always being so sweet to me. I hope that you find another 'Earth Sister' that is worthy of you caring nature and love. I hope that you will all ways be baking and cooking for the team with love. In my room on the 3rd shelf down of my green bookcase there should be some cook books that you might like, just so you know some are I other languages. Stay caring, happy and cheery_

_Conner,_

_STOP BROODING SO MUCH! You're a softie at heart and don't forget it. Don't worry about Superman I'm sure he's just trying to get his head around the fact that he has a sort of son. Your hot and your body is amazing, so go charm those women! In my room in the closet I think you'll find some nice thing that will help you tame that temper of yours!_

_Robin (Dickey bird),_

_My room. Chest of draws. Left side. 4th one down. Enjoy! =)_

_Stay Whelmed!_

_Kaldur,_

_You are a great leader with a level head, strong will and good heart - do NOT change. Make sure the second letter in this envelope gets to it's destination. Look after the team keep them in check and keep your head in the game. I know you have problems of the heart but I'm sure you'll find someone special!_

_Wally,_

_I'm so sorry for all the arguments and fights. I'm so sorry for yesterday and I hope you've healed well. Maybe you should lay of the flirting. I'm 100% confident that your 'Casanova Skills' aren't bringing in the ladies, but never lose your 'charm'! One last top tip from me before I leave you for good. Don't be so impulsive, take a moment, judge your surroundings, opponent/s, look for useful materials in your environment and then make your decision. _

_So team, I'll tell you why I'm leaving. I know you've never really wanted me on the team since the first mission, which I 'messed up', you probably think I'm violent and secretive. I'm secretive because I don't want you to know who I am and what I've done, my past is just too painful to talk about. I've already lived through it once. This is goodbye, hopefully/regretfully for the last time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Artemis_

* * *

Once I finished reading I looked up to find the tea, now, sat down around the dining table all with mugs with some form of hot drink in. I sat down next to Dick.

'So what's in the other letter?'

'I have no idea, we didn't open it.'

'Well let's open it, see if we can't find out where she's going and get her back!'

'I believe that it was her wish for us not to read the letter' _Oh come ON Kaldur!_

'Besides, we drove her away, what makes you think she'll come back?'

'Positivity Conner really isn't your thing is it, anyway Kaldur do you not want to find her?'

'I-We all do but if she wanted to be found she would have told us where she was going!' _Now M'gann's being negative, what has the world come to?_

'Come on guys! One little peek can't hurt!'

'I agree with Wally' _Yes! Get in there Dick!_

'We will only look at the first couple of sentences then' _Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! Kaldur!_

Dick being the ninja-detective-thing that he is found a way to open and reseal the letter without it looking like we had so that's exactly what we did.

_M__ẹ thân yêu,_

_Tôi s__ẽ đi xa một chút nhưng đừng lo lắng tôi sẽ liên lạc và gửi tiền vv Tôi có thể đến thăm nhưng cũng không ghét tôi v__ì đã r__ời bỏ tôi đ__ã làm nó cho tôi và ..._

'Gibberish, she knows Gibberish'

'No wally, It's Vietnamese, well it looks like Vietnamese but doesn't translate so it must be in some kind of code. Except for the first bit which _is 'Dear Mum'_ _' She left her mum…._

'She l-left h-h-her mum it m-must b-be serious then' Megan was choking on her words from her sobs.

'I almost feel sor- wait Conner you know Vietnamese?'

'Yes I do the G-Gnomes gave me the ability to speak several languages.'

'I don't know about you guys but I'm not sure whether to rejoice or be upset'

'Neither do I Di-Rob, I mean we all wanted her off the team but I don't think we expected for her to leave!'

'Team, we need to stay calm, and right now the question we should be asking ourselves is what are we going to tell Batman and the league?'

'Tell us what?' asked a deep, cold, voice.

At the door stood Batman, Green Arrow, Flash and Red Tornado

_Oh Shit!_

* * *

**A massive Thanks again to all of you who are reviewing and following! Also I would like to mention that I already have an idea for the next chapter so you will have to read the A/N at the start otherwise it will be very confusing. And just before you leave I have a link to a drawing I did for the first chapter, it's not my best work ever but I'm experimenting! I forgot the cardigan but please take a moment to look! =) Take out spaces.**

** darkfirespirits . deviantart. add the c-o-m it just will not come up!**


	3. As The Years Go By (part 1)

**Okay so this chapter is just a quick way of saying what happened over the 5 years without having to write loads because I'm lazy like that. Open Google Translate, you'll need it…unless you like mysteries?!**

**Bold= Newspaper/Newsflashes **Normal=The Team/Justice league _Italics= Artemis_

**Enjoy! Painty Shark =)**

**Should I stay?**

**As The Years Go By Part 1**

'Tell us what?'

'Artemis left them team. She also left two letters one to the team and another to a Tu Nguyen.'

'I'll take the one addressed to Tu Nguyen, I'll meet you in the briefing room' Batman approached the team and held out a hand for the letter.

The team left for the briefing room.

'What do we tell her mother' inquired Green Arrow

'Let's hope she's explained it in that letter of hers' replied The Flash.

_(ON THE PLANE)_

_Egypt first Vietnam later. Once she finds out she'll come here, knowing I have. I'll ask her about Master Lo, see if she knows where he is. If she does I'll go there and ask him about some jobs…_

**GREEN ARROW SEEN SIDEKICKLESS AGAIN! **

**What is it about that man that drives them away?**

_Ahhh Warm air, no wind, man how I've missed this kind of climate!_

Suddenly Cheshire appeared behind Kaldur and hissed in his ear

'Where's that blonde archer of yours?'

'She has decided to move on' grunted Kaldur as he elbowed Cheshire in the stomach, effectively winding her, He drew out his water-bearers and waited for the rest of the team to come and help him fight the assassin and her ninja friends.

**PARASITE ARRESTED BY AGENT!**

**Surely this 'Agent' had help, he couldn't have done it alone?!**

'That was one hell of a mission'

'I believe that our missing comrade would have made the mission easier, had she been there'

'Yeah…. Oh and speaking of Artemis she said I could have her cook books! Does anyone want to come with me to her room'

'I know I will she left me something in there as well, coming supey she left you something as well, right?'

'I would suggest that we all go'

'Nice vote Kaldur, I'm definitely coming, I've always wanted to see her room!'

…..

'Miss Nguyen, Paula, I believe that Artemis wanted you to have this'

Batman handed the envelope addressed to Tu Nguyen

Paula Nguyen carefully unsealed the letter and read through it, understanding the coded Vietnamese.

'I see, Well batman I appreciate you hand delivering this letter and everything that you have done for my Artemis, Thank you' with a warm smile Paula sent The Brooding Bat on his way.

_'Thought you'd come here after you left. Your always so predictable'_

_'Actually I was planning on going to Vietnam straight away, but then I thought "hmm no, I want to see you first". So who's the predictable one If I thought that you think I would come here, hmmm?'_

_The brown eyed woman made an unintelligible sound and then said 'So why did you want to talk to me?'_

_'I wanted to know if you knew where Master Lo is. I want his help in starting off, making my name...again.' replied the blonde._

'WOW!' The five teens exclaimed as they looked around the blonde's room.

'Oh my god, look at her walls! I want to know where she got that wall paper! It's amazing! I want it in my room'

'M'gann, I think she painted that herself….'

'Don't be silly Rob she's not _that _talented'

'Err yes she is look at this, and all the pictures on the walls, she did them herself and it matches the style and colours of the wall paintings'

'Yeah….Well…'

'Well what exactly? You can tell the walls have been painted on, they're textured in places and not perfect'

'Okay but-'

'Errr guys look up' Conner pointed up as he said what he said

'Awesome….' came from the youngest, his mouth hanging open.

_'So go to Trat in Thailand, then go to the __ผนังด้านที่สี่__bar and ask for __ไฟนรกนก__, don't forget to be charming.'_

_'Thanks Jade or should I say Cheshire'_

_'Go for Jade I'm your sister now, but once you get back into the life, call me Cheshire.'_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AMERICA!**

'Nice curry M'gann. It's really good for the first one!'

'Thanks Wally! I made it with one of Artemis's recipes!'

**UNITED NATIONS ATTACKED BY 'THE INJUSTICE LEAGUE'!**

_'Th__ạc sĩ_ _Lo'_

_'Artemis! Con tôi! Làm th__ế nào bạn có được? Tại sao anh lại ở đây? '_

_'Tôi Lo tôi t__ốt. Tôi ở đây v__ì tôi mu__ốn làm công việc tiếp theo. Cuộc sống này, đó l__à đi__ều duy nhất tôi có thể làm tốt.__'_

_'Đư__ợc rồi, con tôi. Tôi có một công việc trong Tokushima ... '_

**A massive Thanks again to all of you who are reviewing and following! I thought I'd add 1 chapter a week and I was planning on finishing this but I've decided to split it into parts to make it easier for myself!**


	4. As The Years Go By (part 2)

**I'm so sorry I've been MIA and haven't updated I had a lot of end of year projects, it's not like I decided I would forget the email I used for my account and got confused when I couldn't get in with my other one! ;D**

**I've decided to do 1 chapter per year that Artemis had left. So the last chapter was the year she left, this one is the year after so it's called year 1. I'm only going to do a couple of events for each year because I really want to get into the bit after.**

**Bold= Newspaper/Newsflashes **Normal=The Team/Justice league _Italics= Artemis_

**Enjoy! Painty Shark =)**

**Should I stay?**

**As The Years Go By Year 1**

_Ha this is just too easy. You'd think these museum directors would learn to update their security! Man, this system is so out dated. Hmmm, I wonder why this guy wanted A Monet. The Water-Lily Pond, what a classic. Not my style but it's nice none the less. _

_Buzzing. There must be a laser grid. Time for my new gadget, god I hope this works I didn't bring a backup._

_A flat black rectangle with a button was taken from this blondes belt of toys. She pressed the button and slid it across the floor, as it slid it released an almost invisible stream of smoke. This smoke revealed a laser grid, tricky, but luckily this was the curvy woman's forte. She laid down and slid across the floor to a certain point under the grid where she could slowly start to rise to her knees. She then dive rolled to the left side of the grid by the wall and stood there to assess her surroundings, plan a route. She crawled across the floor, keeping her body low, next she did a couple of front flips to get her at a certain point in the grid. Her next choice was to take out a pair of odd looking gloves from her belt and slide them on over her current ones. She then took a gun, a gun that could fire a thin wire at the ceiling which she could then climb and climb she did. Once she was at the ceiling she pressed a button on that belt of hers which made her gloves and the bottom of her shoes glow a faint blue. These amazing gadgets allowed her to crawl along the ceiling!_

Miss Martian and Superboy stood apart with their captive, awaiting orders.

'Miss Martian, we need to know what your captive knows'

'On it Kaldur!'

"M'gann. Don't"

"But Conner! We can learn so much for the mission"

"It's not right!"

"I don't care, I'm doing it for the good of the mission"

The young Martians eyes glowed green, the captive left drooling.

Conner sighed.

_That was just too easy, they practically handed me the painting. The Dog & Duck bar, what weird names these britts come up with. I sat around a half hour or so, waiting for my contact. 1 drink, 2 drink and 3 drinks later my contact arrived. By my guess I'd say a 190lb man in his late 30's early 40's around 5'1 came up to me. We had a laugh and a chat. When he handed me a drink I passed on a key with, a label attached with, an address on it where he could find the painting to give it to the client. _

_"So sweetie, I have this client with a job ,obviously, and hun you fit the profile"_

_"What kind of job?" I was a bit sceptical about this as I always got my jobs from Master Lo, in Thailand._

_"Mmm, the kind where you'll need a gun, a wet work."_

_I took a deep breath_

_"How much is it worth?"_

_"Half a million, 250,000 when you accept and then the rest when it's done and a possible 175,000 bonus for time and cleanliness of the job"_

_I sighed, I knew wet works earned more money, I needed the money. I needed to help my mum and set myself up for the future when I get old or married or whatever._

**MONET STOLEN! WIRE FOUND! IS THIS LINKED TO THE STRING OF THEFTS ALL OVER THE WORLD?**

"… and well done M'gann that information you managed to obtain saved our mission"

"Thank you Kaldur!"

"Okay team I think it's time to get some rest"

An exchange of goodnights was mumbled by the tired team and they started to disperse.

"M'gann?"

"Yes Conner" she said this in such a loving way that Conner started to regret what he was about to do…

"I...Um...uhhh"

"Yesss"

"Well...I..._I don't want to be together any more_" Conner mumbled this quietly and so fast he wasn't sure if M'gann heard.

But she did. Her mouth opened into a shocked 'O'. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Conner felt so bad.

"...but...but… why?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"Because I can't bear to watch you rip people's minds apart one after another and date you, you doing this has made me...me… I don't know what it's made me other than numb to your affections. And I haven't told anyone because I love you too much and I hoped that you'd come to your senses and see what you were doing was wrong and stop"

It pained Conner to say this to the Martian he loved so dearly_, Love_ an emotion he never expected to feel.

"Conner, I, what I'm doing _is right _and I know this because every mission we've been on and I've done what I've done the mission has been a _Success! _Where as if I hadn't of done it we would have failed! Can't you see Conner, I'm doing this so we can complete our mission without anyone getting hurt"

Throughout the whole explanation there was a hopeful tone to it, which ended with a hopeful smile that Conner would understand her thinking.

_I could see him chatting to this elderly man through my scope._

_He came closer._

_And Closer._

_Closer still._

_I was screaming to him in my mind to move._

_But he didn't._

_I took a deep Breath in._

_And as I let it out..._

"M'gann people _are _getting hurt on these missions"

"Who"

"The people whose minds you're destroying, the people whom your leaving with a fate worse than death!"

"Yeah, but they don't count."

Conner sighed and walked away from M'ganns love forever… well maybe not _forever._

**SENATOR GREYMON ASSASSINATED AT CHARITY BALL!**

******Sorry arrowflash Zatanna will not be finding Artemis as they haven't met yet in my story! So sorry! :(**

**A massive Thanks again to all of you who are reviewing and following! I thought I'd add 1 chapter a week and I was planning on finishing this but I've decided to split it into parts to make it easier for myself!**


	5. Sorry AN!

I'm really sorry but this is an A/N!

Hi! Remember me and my story? No? I didn't think so... :(

Sorry no one likes to read these but I am a bearer of good news this story is still alive!

I've been think about the direction of where to go with the 5th/last year since Artemis has left but haven't written any chapters I have started the next one and I'm hoping to upload either tomorrow or the day after but after that I'm going to be writing a few chapters and saving them so I can upload them while I'm writing the next few! I'm still not sure where the story's going but I have a rough idea.

Wow this took longer than I thought it would take to write and it's not that long!

Thanks everyone who has Favorited, followed and reviewed on this story! I'm sorry for being such a poo and not giving you any chapters but I hope my explanation will suffice!


	6. As The Years Go By (part 3)

**Bold= Newspaper/Newsflashes **Normal=The Team/Justice league _Italics= Artemis_

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out and I'm also sorry that it isn't very long and this was supposed to be out yesterday but my mum told me we were going to bath but I didn't think we were going till next Thursday! **

**Enjoy! Painty Shark =)**

**Should I stay?**

**As The Years Go By Year 2**

**DYNAMIC DUO FAIL TO BRING DOWN POISON IVY!**

"Well that went well, 'ey Bats" Robin joked nervously

"Well?WELL! Robin that did not go 'well' Poison Ivy got away!"

"It could've been worse…"

"How? How could have it possibly of gone worse!?"

"….erm...the world could have spontaneously combusted…"

"…"

"C'mon Bats stay whelmed"

"… Robin now's not the time to be making jokes. It was a disaster and if you'd just follow my orders for once we wo-"

"Me? How is it my fault! We're supposed to be a team!"

"Because I had a plan and all you ha-"

"You had a plan! Can I just say this is the first I've heard about any plan!"

"RICHARD GRAYSON GO TO YOUR ROOM I AM TIRED OF YOU DISOBEYING ODERS AND CUTTING ME OFF!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK I WILL GO TO MY ROOM, AND YOU KNOW WHY? ACCTUALLY I WON'T TELL YOU LIKE YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR FUCKING PLAN WHICH IS THE ONLY REASON WHY_ WE _ FAILED TONIGHT!"

"Richard go to your room now." This was said in a deadly calm but scary voice, so scary that dick immediately shut up and got into the elevator-type-machine thing.

_*Sirens*_

_Phew! That was close buuuut I've got a big payday coming up! Right my little gem in the pouch you go. I'm so glad my outfit isn't what it used to be otherwise I would have been caught by those cops in a heart beat!_

_My new get up really helps me blend into the shadows, it's not like I'm not good at it (I'm a pro!) but it really does help me get away from the cops. I prefer to be more casual about my 'costume' now. It' s simply a pear of black trousers like leggings but tougher and clingy-er so it doesn't hinder my flexibility, on them I have a utility belt with pouches and containers with my specialised gadgets in, two leg belt-things with pouches on for things as well, a pair of PRACTICAL boots, gloves so I don't get finger prints every where and a cropped jacket with a BIG hood. The hood also helps to hide my face, I prefer not to wear a mask so some black eye liner, shadow, a little mascara, paint and voila, it works just as well as a mask and doesn't make you all hot and sweaty!_

_This last year or so hasn't been easy, trying to make my name again putting my services out there… wow that last bitsounded a little dirty… anyway the coppers should be long gone by now._

_1.2 million for this piece of junk… ah well, I guess it means I get to have a nice holiday OR I could make some new tech… A holiday would be nice but new tech is the best way to stay one step ahead. And that's what I need to do. One step ahead. So-o-o next on the list of things to do-_

_The drop point to send of this piece of junk_

_Collect the money_

_Head home, the one place I've never committed a crime, the one place Interpol won't be looking for me._

_Apparently Interpol think I'm European, but then a lot of the heists and assassinations I've pulled off, which is all of them, have been in Europe so I guess it's logical._

_Anyway, drop point._

**CRIME RATE IS GOING UP, WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR **_**HEROES**_**?**

"Team, today we have 3 new members, meet Beast boy, Zatanna and Rocket."

Wally raced over to the stunning raven-haired magician "Hey babe! So what can you do? Maybe you could show me later in _private_"

"I'm the daughter of Giovanni Zatara so why don't you take a guess, maybe I could show you now" Wally immediately straightened up no longer flirting with the blue-eyed beauty.

"There's no such thing as magic so don't go fooling your self there is, all _magic _is , is unexplainable science."

"Suuure" Zatanna said, slowly drifting away from wally to go talk to Raquel about the red-headed jerk as Beast Boy was talking to M'gann, a sister of sorts.

"Team," a holo-projection of his face spoke as he stared down at them.

"We've had a sighting of Cheshire on a plane heading to Thailand, It's beilieved that she's going to meet up with the elusive, hard-to-catch thief/assassin/mercenary _The Phantom."_

_"Artemis?" said a voice behind me_

_"When we have our masks on your Cheshire and I'm The Phantom, Okay? So why contact Master Lo instead of me directly to set up this meet eh?"_

_"Because you're a hard person to contact as all business goes through Master Lo, and, well you don't have much of a personal life"_

_"Fair do's… so-o-o...you wanted to talk?"_

_"Yes Art-Phantom, I'm worried about you! You never used to be like this! Where's that sweet little girl who begged me to take her with me because she didn't want to steal or kill?" _

_" You think you know me? You of all people! You don't know me! You left me with dad before you could get to know me! That _naïve_, _weak_ little girl is long gone." _

_"Arte-"_

_"Shhh!"_

_My alert system just pinged my Bluetooth earpiece, I activated it listing to static for a minute and then-_

_"Kid, you take that route check every ally!"_

_"Jade we need to leave, split up and run the _Team _are here!"_

_I took out my ear piece, put it in my belt and then took out an identical dummy with a false lead and smashed it under foot. _

I checked every ally and then at the last one I found a Bluetooth ear piece smashed on the ground, I picked it up and checked that I had every single little bit of it and ran back to the bio-ship where the team was waiting.

"Hey! Ro-Nightwing! I fould this ear piece! It might have been one of theirs!"

" Good work Kid! Guys! Kid has just found us a lead!"

_'No, that idiot found you a wild goose chase! Ha!'_

**I've learnt that I really struggle to spell believe… ='(**

**Thanks to everyone who's been following, favoriting and reviewing recently it's made me realise that I relly need to make a start on my store of chapters that hoping to start writing today… at some point… =D**


End file.
